muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Sk8er boi
'''Sk8er Boi - '''singiel Avril Lavigne z płyty Let Go Tekst piosenki He was a boy She was a girl Can i make it any more obvious? He was a punk She did ballet What more can i say? He wanted her She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth 5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone She turns on tv Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin up MTV She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got Tickets to see his show She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy And Im just a girl Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock eachothers world I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to knoooow Tłumaczenie tekstu On był chłopakiem Ona była dziewczyną Czy mogłabym dodać coś bardziej oczywistego? On był punkiem Ona tańczyła w balecie Co więcej mogę powiedzieć? On pragnął jej Ona nigdy nie powiedziała, że sekretnie tak samo go pragnęła Ale wszyscy jej znajomi Wtykali nosy Mieli problem z jego luźnymi ubraniami On był skejtem Ona powiedziała na razie chłopcze On nie był dla niej wystarczająco dobry Ona miała śliczną twarz Ale bujała w obłokach Potrzebowała powrotu na ziemię 5 lat od teraz Siedzi w domu Karmi dziecko, jest zupełnie sama Włącza telewizor Zgadnijcie kogo widzi Skater daje czadu w MTV Dzwoni do znajomych Oni już wiedzą I mają bilety żeby zobaczyć jego show Przyłącza się do nich Stoi w tłumie Patrzy na mężczyznę, którego olała On był skejtem Ona powiedziała na razie chłopcze On nie był dla niej wystarczająco dobry Teraz on jest gwiazdą Wymiata na swojej gitarze Czy teraz twoja śliczna twarz widzi ile on jest wart? On był skejtem Ona powiedziała na razie chłopaku On nie był dla niej wystarczająco dobry Teraz on jest gwiazdą Wymiata na swojej gitarze Czy teraz twoja śliczna twarz widzi ile on jest wart? Przepraszam dziewczyno ale przegapiłaś Co za pech, ten chłopak jest teraz mój Jesteśmy więcej niż dobrymi przyjaciółmi Oto jak kończy się ta historia Szkoda, że nie potrafiłaś zobaczyć Zobaczyć mężczyzny, którym chłopak mógł być Pozory mylą Ja widzę duszę, co jest wewnątrz On jest po prostu chłopakiem I ja jestem po prostu dziewczyną Czy może być to bardziej oczywiste? Jesteśmy zakochani Nie słyszałaś Jak nakręciliśmy swoje światy? Jestem z tym skejtem Powiedziałam do zobaczenia później chłopcze Będę za kulisami po koncercie Będę w studiu Śpiewając tą piosenkę, którą napisaliśmy O dziewczynie, którą znałeś... Jestem z tym skejtem Powiedziałam do zobaczenia później chłopcze Będę za kulisami po koncercie Będę w studiu Śpiewając tą piosenkę, którą napisaliśmy O dziewczynie, którą znałeś... Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne